Fooling with a Fox
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Death, angst, sadness, and everything that comes with it. Not! The gang wants revenge on Kurama's prank from last year...but Kurama's DEAD? (Yeah right...) Mild Shonen-Ai!


Well, here it is, the April Fools' Day special!  
  
Warnings: Slight Kurama/Hiei, prank plotting, and randomness!  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Yusuke that's so mean!" a half mad but almost amused sounding Keiko cried, hitting the poor boy over the head with her fist.  
  
"Well we have to think of something funny and out of all the ideas it's the only one you've laughed at," Yusuke retorted, rubbing the new bruise Keiko gave him.  
  
"I agree that we need to get revenge for last year...but I don't know, this sounds kind of mean, Urameshi," Kuwabara added meekly. "I mean, Kurama embarrassed us all half to death last year but I don't think that gives us the right to do something like that."  
  
Yusuke aimed a glare at Keiko, and then slowly moved it to Kuwabara, never blinking...oh, there he went.  
  
"Need I remind you all of what Kurama did to us last April Fools' Day!?" Yusuke asked firmly, folding his arms in a determined but annoyed manner.  
  
Everyone looked around uncertainly. They all had been taken so badly last year that the need for revenge had grown all too strong. But Yusuke's plan seemed a little over the top. Not only would it be easy to pull off, AND easy to lure Kurama into it, but he could also get hurt. So this raised moral issues. But of course, Kurama did have pictures from last year...  
  
"Alright we'll do it!" Kuwabara cried, after getting the 'OK' look from everyone else.  
  
Now, at this point, you may be wondering about two things. One: what had Kurama done last year that was so bad? Well, Kurama had decided that that April 1st, he wanted to embarrass everyone to the extreme. Why? He didn't know. He just had the strange urge to (not to mention it would be and was totally unexpected). To make a long story short, he had gotten Kuwabara into a pink tutu, Yusuke in a woman's bikini, Keiko topless, and Hiei in nothing but incredibly revealing, tight, leather shorts. All on national TV! So, the four were quite mad at the fox...  
  
Two: Yusuke decided that the perfect revenge would be for one of them to convince Kurama that they were in love with him, and then get Kurama to fall for them, and lastly, have everyone jump out of the bushes on a kiss and cry out 'April fools!' Of course it was mean. But he deserved it after last year, didn't he?  
  
"One problem, who has to do it?" Hiei asked, the first thing he'd said all afternoon.  
  
Yusuke looked to Keiko in question, but was soon shot back a mad glare, so he ruled out that one. Kuwabara was continuously shaking his head 'no', so he probably wouldn't do it. And right when Yusuke was about to volunteer himself, Keiko gave him the same look.  
  
"Oh Hiei!" the black-haired boy cried, rushing over to his smaller friend. "Looks like you're the lucky winner!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I know. I'm excited too!"  
  
"I'm usually all for revenge, but this isn't my expertise," Hiei grumbled unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei! You're the only one who can do it! Besides, Kurama likes you more than he does the rest of us!"  
  
Everyone nodded encouragingly at Hiei in unison.  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"SO YOU'LL DO IT!?" Yusuke cried out in question, fairly shocked at Hiei's apparent answer.  
  
"DID I SAY THAT!?"  
  
"...No. But you didn't say you weren't and that's good enough for me!"  
  
Within no time at all (hours) Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had convinced Hiei to go along with their plan. And in fact, had already sent him out to find Kurama (they were running a bit late on getting started).  
  
They all followed in secret and watched as Hiei approached Kurama, and to make it all the more secret and unknown, they didn't even tell Hiei they were coming with. They figured that may complicate the overall prank.  
  
Luckily, Kurama had been relaxing on a park bench with a good book. That made him easy to find...  
  
"Kurama...?" Hiei said, walking over to him from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Kurama set his book down and looked up at Hiei curiously. "Hello, Hiei. What brings you here?"  
  
"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara just sat behind their bush and eavesdropped in shock. Kurama would SURELY catch onto to THAT completely UN-Hiei-like question. "Why, of course Hiei. Don't I always?" Wait...that wasn't right.  
  
"Hn. I think you like it too much, actually. Why do you think I haven't asked in such a long time..." Hiei said sarcastically, taking Kurama's hand and helping him up from the bench.  
  
"In any matter, I'm glad you did. I was beginning to think you didn't love me any more," Kurama chuckled, squeezing Hiei's hand tightly as the two of them walked off, leaving the spies in total stupidity.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Yusuke cried, hitting the ground. "Hiei tricked us! He's in on it with Kurama!"  
  
"Wow...so...they're together?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but that's not the point! This plan won't work anymore. But luckily, plan B is JUST as good!!!"  
  
Plan B: It is something so utterly brilliant, so completely spectacular, that the April fool himself would be stunned. It lures its victim into a false sense of security, using an innocent looking sandwich as bait. The victim then bites into the sandwich and to his surprise and horror, realizes that the cheese between the two pieces of bread...is in fact rubber. However, it is too late for the victim to do anything about it, for he has already begun the eating process. And the cheese will hang precariously from his mouth, unable to be eaten.  
  
So the three commenced with the plan, and put a piece of rubber cheese in Kurama's sandwich.  
  
To make matters more complicated, they had to break into Kurama's house, and sneak the cheese in there without being seen. Now, they would have been more successful in their plan if they had thought about it and remembered that they had just seen Kurama and Hiei leave to go out to lunch. So, why would Kurama bother to eat the sandwich?  
  
It took them all too long to realize this. And before they had, it didn't matter because Kuwabara had gotten tired of waiting under the kitchen table for Kurama to come back, and Keiko had gotten hungry and eaten the sandwich (minus the rubber cheese). And of course, Yusuke had thought up a plan C, which was just as good as plans A and B.  
  
Plan C: It is something so sinister, so remarkably interchangeable, that the Tooth Fairy herself would faint in shock. From the look of it, it is nothing more than an innocent piece of chocolate. What with its smooth chocolate-y cover, and its rich chocolate-y taste, but soon after the chocolate morsel is bitten into and chewed upon with the victim's teeth, regret befalls them. For when one would normal expect a soft, caramel, nut- filled, or coconut center, the victim will stagger backwards in utter surprise and angst, lest the victim's taste buds will not be overjoyed with the honor of something sweet; but instead, with something...soapy.  
  
Now, they had no idea when Kurama would get back, but the three hid under his kitchen table anyway.  
  
Keiko had soon fallen asleep on Yusuke's leg, putting said leg to sleep, and Kuwabara had fallen asleep on Yusuke's other leg, putting said other leg to sleep. And Yusuke had just plain fallen asleep. And they stayed that way until they awoke to the sound of the front door opening.  
  
Night had come. The sun had set. And Hiei and Kurama had returned!  
  
The three sat under the table and quietly listened, waiting for Kurama to find the soap centered candy.  
  
"Why do you always take me to those places Kurama?"  
  
"I thought you liked them."  
  
"I do..."  
  
"Then what's your problem?"  
  
"What problem? I just asked a question!"  
  
They sat and waited still.  
  
"Hiei, what's this candy doing here?"  
  
"Huh? How would I know? You're the one who lives here."  
  
Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke then heard the familiar sound of gagging. Kurama had eaten it! They chuckled and snickered among themselves and basked in the feeling of accomplishment until they heard a loud thump coming from the other room and a surprised gasp come from Hiei.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
"Kurama? Kurama are you okay?" they heard the little fire apparition ask, sounding incredibly worried.  
  
Scared and confused, the three quickly got out from under the table and ran over to see what had happened to Kurama.  
  
"Hiei...what...what happened?" Kuwabara asked in shock as he looked at his poor friend, lying on the floor, wrapped up in Hiei's arms.  
  
"He...he isn't breathing."  
  
*  
  
"WHAT!!!?" Yusuke cried out after the four of them had taken their poor fox friend to the hospital.  
  
"Anaphylaxis," the doctor repeated sadly.  
  
"How! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!?" Hiei yelled, sounding unbelievably pained.  
  
"Anaphylaxis happens when the body makes the wrong kinds of antibody, a kind called immunoglobulin E to protein in our food or to something like a drug. IgE for short, immunoglobulin sticks to cells in our bodies which can release substances which have powerful effects on our blood vessels and air passages. When the same protein or drug reaches the IgE on the cells, these substances are released, causing blood vessels to relax, which makes them leaky and can cause swellings and a fall in blood pressure. At the same time they can make the breathing passages become narrow," the doctor explain.  
  
When hearing this, Hiei looked up from his sadness and in total shock cried out, "YOU MEAN KURAMA DIED FROM EATTING SOAP!?"  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara had a wave of guilt wash over them. They...killed...Kurama!?  
  
"I'm afraid so. It appears that he had a very rare, but very serious allergy to soap. And because of this encounter with the soap...it caused him to go into anaphylactic shock."  
  
Hiei dropped to his knees. Never before had the others seen him so upset.  
  
They were all sure of one thing, though, if Hiei found out that soap wasn't supposed to be in candy, and that they had put it there, they were DEAD!!! Speaking of dead....  
  
*  
  
"Kurama had a videotaped will already!?"  
  
"That is correct," the lawyer said.  
  
They had all gathered in Kurama's living room to view Kurama's video will, all but Hiei and Shiori, who were far too upset to look at it. So, it was just Keiko, Kuwabara and Yusuke. They all felt so guilty. But hey, maybe they'd get something out of it! Not that...that made them happy. They were all very saddened by the strange, sudden, suspicious death of their friend, that they didn't even take two seconds to think about.  
  
The lawyer quickly popped in the tape, and within seconds Kurama's cheerful smiling face appeared on screen, as if to mock the ones who killed him.  
  
"Hello!" Kurama chirped happily, but then morphed his smiling face into a frown. "Oh yes. If you're watching this, that means that my untimely demise has come." With that said, they heard cries come from the kitchen, where Hiei and Shiori had been, listening to the tape. "Now, now, don't be sad. It was bound to happen...just...I never expected so soon," Kurama (on the tape) sighed in a quiet and gloomy tone, looking as though he may cry. "But no worries! You'll all benefit greatly!" he said happily, instantly bouncing back. "I leave everything in my possession that I owned as Yoko Kurama to Hiei, and leave everything I owned as Shuichi Minamino to my mother. All but a few...personal items, which will also be given to Hiei! (YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!) Oh, yes, and I cannot forget my dear friends... I will give you all a choice in the matter. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara... You may each have one of my seven million dollars..." At that point, the three had become thoroughly stunned. They had no idea Kurama was so rich! "Or, you can give it up and have whatever's in this box!" Upon saying that, the Kurama in the video picked up a small brown box with a green question mark on it, then, alluringly gave it a shake, causing it to make a short lived clunking noise. "In conclusion, in order for everyone to receive their things, they must attend my funeral as I always remembered them...and will always think of them as, even after death..." Kurama wiped a tear from his eye as the video ended.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara (joined by Hiei and Shiori who walked in from the kitchen), all looked to the lawyer in question.  
  
*  
  
"Kurama will always remember me as topless...?" Keiko sighed as the five of them walked into the room that held Kurama's coffin, Yusuke in a woman's bikini, Kuwabara in a pink tutu, Keiko topless, and Hiei in tight leather shorts. Slowly the four walked down the aisle between the group of people on the left (girls from Kurama's school) and the group of people on the right (former lovers of Yoko Kurama) until they stood before the opened coffin, in it a smiling (but dead) Kurama. The guilt came over the guilty three instantly when they saw the deeply hurt look on Hiei's face as he reached over and kissed Kurama's lifeless lips.  
  
"EWW!!!" Kuwabara blurted out upon seeing such a sight. Two guys kissing in public...I mean really! Luckily, Yusuke covered Kuwabara's mouth quickly and shushed him.  
  
"We have no right to complain about anything, got it! So just remain calm and no one will figure out what we did. And besides...I want to get what's inside that box!" Yusuke whispered as Hiei walked up to the front of the room.  
  
"Now, everyone, if I may have your attention!" Hiei yelled, clearly suppressing how sad he really was. "We're all here to honor a great man... Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino. He never asked for much. He was a simple, caring fox, and luckily, as his *cough*lover*cough* I got to experience this first hand, as I know a lot of you have..." Hiei started, looking over at the right side of the crowd. "And even if you haven't," he continued, turning to the left side. "You could surely see how kind he was from afar." Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara couldn't help but break into tears. They had killed him with a stupid prank! Surely Kurama deserved to die by other means! ...If not at all. "Kurama was the kind of man who just by looking at him you could see what a wonderful person he was. So, I wish to share that beauty with the world. And that is why this funeral is being broadcast on national TV!" The three self-convicted murderers were then shocked into an odd sense of realization.  
  
Not again.  
  
Hiei went into a fit of laughter as the camera men revealed themselves and Kurama hopped out of his coffin, a wide and satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Why, Kurama!? Why did you do this to us AGAIN!?" Kuwabara asked, a new set of tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Well, after Hiei told me what you guys planned to do to me, I figured I had to get back at you before it was carried out. I couldn't believe you were going to do something so mean as to toy with a person's emotions," Kurama said, making his way over to Hiei.  
  
"Get back at us...BEFORE it was carried out...?" Kuwabara asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Then tell me this, *you*, if Hiei was in on it then why did you have him wear those embarrassing shorts!?" Keiko yelled, pointing over at Hiei.  
  
"Because this was the only way I could get him to do it," Kurama said slyly, putting his arm around a blushing Hiei.  
  
"...So, when do we get our mystery boxes...?" Yusuke asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Weren't you listening...?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"April Fools, Yusuke, April Fools..."  
  
~*END*~ 


End file.
